Princess of Askaban
by Greenie-Girl
Summary: Annabelle was living a dream life. Great grades, fantastic friends. What could go wrong? After being tossed into the world of witchcraft and wizardry, 16-year old Annabelle has been trapped in Azkaban, as one of the most nortorious criminals. Now she must go to Hogwarts, where she meets Albus Potter, captain of the Griffyndor Quidditch Team, who she is crushing on. What can happen?
1. Life is Hell

My life is hell. Not figurative hell, as in, actual hell. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm destined for hell. I swear that Satan has a special spot for me in his pitch-black heart.

As I wallow in self-pity as per normal, my thoughts are cleared when footsteps echo from the corridor. That's strange, I think to myself, no one ever comes down this corridor. No one would have the guts too. That's because this corridor holds the worlds most dangerous criminals, such as terrorists, thieves, murderers and psychopaths. This corridor is reserved for the worst of the worst. Rumor has it that my rustic putrid smelling cell once belonged to Sirius black, whoever the hell he is. So that is when you are probably wondering how I got here. Frankly, I do not know, but I care more about getting my ass out of this shit-hole than worrying about my so-called mistakes. The footsteps grow from a faint whisper to a loud clack with each step. The footsteps are the first actual real things I have hear out of this corridor since I got here, besides for the other prisoners and guards.

As curiously pity takes control, I find the self-will to push my fragile body up from the cold surface drenched with sweat. Come on people; have you heard of air conditioners. As if that is bad enough, I have had no Wi-Fi!

I push up from the ground, but as I go to peek my head out of the cell, my hands and legs are violently hauled back, making me collapse. I almost forgot about the handcuffs. They entrap me, taking away my freedom. There are five cuffs on my body. Two on my hands, two on my legs, and 1 around my neck. As the cold metal contrasts with my warm skin, I hear other voices. Desperate and reckless, I crawl as far as I can without being dragged away by my chains. The voices are getting closer. As they come towards me, I catch a few phrases

"Abuse of rights I tell you"

"She's an abomination"

"It's a basic need; she's already so far behind"

"Under no circumstances can this be allowed!

As my heads tune out from I conversation, my heart skips a beat. There talking about me. However, how, can I be so modest? Well, I am the only female on this corridor. Greedy fat filled men occupy the other cells. As terror seizes me, I wonder if my death has arrived. If so, I am gonna welcome it with other arms. The other prisoners must be asleep now, cause if they saw them, they would go ballistic. I squint to see if any sunlight radiates through the thin shutters that connect me with the outside of this hell-hole. None. Therefore, it's a thunderstorm either outside, or nighttime. I wonder if they drugged them. Being a prisoner here makes you a light sleeper, so they must have mixed something with the food. Glad I have decided to turn vegan. As I squint to see what I can learn about what time it is from the sky outside through the minsicule shutters, I hear the door opening on my cell.

I turn around in shock, with my fists out, ready to attack. But standing in the hallway isn't the guards who take me to beat the crap of me for fun. With the pitch black cell, I squint to see two silhouettes, one female, one male. As I attempt to adjust my eyes, one of the bodies takes something out of a pocket. As I try to see what it is, a light as bright lighting lights up in front of me!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream! I fall to the floor, pushing myself back till I can feel the outline of the bricks through my filthy uniform.

"I swear to god, come any close and I'll rip your throats out" I murderously say.

As I snarl at them, my eyes cannot miss the light blazing in front of them. Suddenly, I become curious. It is a sun, blazing orange, red, yellow, and white. As it captivates my gaze, I reach out to touch it. Suddenly, breaking me from my thoughtful state, the two silhouettes come out behind it. I growl, mad to my cell being invaded.

I glare at them with intent and curiosity. As they step further into the cell, I see one is a man dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt. He has dark olive toned skin, pitch-black curly hair, and Amber eyes. I stare at him in awe. This is the first sign of actual human life. Life, beyond these walls. It was also hard not to observe his handsomeness. The other person was a woman. She definitely is involved with politics, I think. She dresses professionally, wearing black slacks, a white long-sleeved blouse, and a dark leather jacket. Her hair brown hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail, with no lose strands. She has fair skin, and brown chocolate eyes. She has immaculate posture, I think to myself. I suddenly feel very self-conscious about my attire, grey loose pants and a black shirt, not my fault there is no shops around here.

They stare at me, although the man stares with fear and horror. Good, I think, let him. The woman stares at me with intriguing and curious brown captivating eyes. To break the weird silence I ask "You do realise this is a prision cell for the worst humans on the planet, not fashion week right?"

The man looks at me confused and horrified, whilst the woman laughs.

"What?" I snap.

The woman looks at me before replying "Nothing my dear, just finding it amusing how Mr. Machery here doesn't know anything about fashion week".

I stare at him, now with the dumbfounded look on my face "Seriously?".

Before he could snap back a reply, the woman interrupts him.

"Oh yes. Pure-bloods like him don't experience or know about muggle traditions." The woman said.

'Pure-bloods? Muggle? What the hell is this woman talking about?' I think.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Please, this is Malcolm Machery, a new auror for the Ministry of Magic. And I am Hermione Granger."

She says her name as if she's a celebrity. Moreover, for the magic part, I raise my eyebrow.

"Your who now? And magic of what? What the hell! Since when did magic exist! Did it occur when pigs walked upside down, or when atoms could talk?" I say this in my thick Australian accent.

Hermione stares at me, before asking "You don't know who I am?"

"Nope"

"What about Harry Potter"

"No fudging clue"

"Hogwarts?"

"Hog what now?!" I ask, raising my voice. Malcolm stares at me, making me lower my voice.

"Oh my" she whispers. She has suddenly turned paler than what she already was.

Before she looks like she's about to faint, Malcom saids

"You don't know anything about magic, do you?"

I didn't know how I did it, but I somehow stood up and yelled

"Since when in bloody hell did magic exist! No, I haven't hear about that, or your stupid Harry Potter who I think is a potter, or hogwash, or ministry of MAGIC!"

They both stare at me in utter awe. They turn to each other, sharing a silent conversation making my blood boil even more. Then Hermione turns to me. She asks me in a voice mixed with curiosity and sympathy.

"Um, what is your name sweetie?"

"Annabelle!" I snap.

"Oh, Annabelle, what a gorgeous name that is"

"Get on with it Granger." I backchat. She looks quite confused, as if no one has ever talked back to her. Must be because she is so special!

"Um, as I was saying, Annabelle, you are um, well, How do I put this, a witch. You are a witch Annabelle."

I stare at her, thinking how stupid that is. She takes my silence somehow as a cue to talk more, because she continues.

"Annabelle, this is a prison for the darkest wizards and witches in the Magic World, which um, includes you."

I stare at her. Nothing she is saying is making sense. I feel like my insides are about to explode. Maybe that's a side effect of realizing you're a witch. Or maybe the side effect of being stuck in a cell with other wizards. Take your pick.

I feel my eyes start to sting, and I know the water works will come crashing down any minuet. I can't let them see me like that, so when I try to demand that they leave, I only manage two words in a raspy tone.

"Get. Out."

She starts to say something, but then I scream "GET OUT!" I already feel the hot tears piercing my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying. Maybe because I'm an emotional wreck, or maybe because I'm a witch, which might've been useful 1 year ago before I was thrown into this shitty cell. Malcolm whispers something in her ear.

Hermione turns to me, and looks at me with an empathetic gaze. I almost am so close to losing control. Instead of saying anything close to an apology, she said

"We will meet again, Annabelle."

Then, they turn away. A part of me wants to yell at them to come back. Malcolm takes out the mysterious object, and before you could say fudge, the light disappears. They walk out, shutting the cell door behind them. I hear the locks snapping back into place, and the sound of footsteps walking away, slowly becoming quieter, until silence is all that is left. They leave me trapped in a cage of darkness and depression. I slowly walk to the back-right-hand corner of the room. With tears staining my clothes, I slide down the hard walls. I rest my head against the brick, cuddle up my legs, close my eyes and let the darkness envelop me.

 **Hi** **guys**! **Please** **review** **and** **let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think!**

- **Greenie** - **Girl**


	2. Napping, Nightmares, and New News

I am running. I do not know how long for, but I must run. Sweat is pouring down my face and body. I turn left, then a right, then another left. The walls, a combination of concrete or limestone made my head ache. They brown rocky floor under my dirty feet cause a bloody trail wherever I go. The clothing that I wear weighs me down, making me disrobe my shin guards, chest plate, elbow protectors, and heavy jeans as I run, leaving me wear a thin loose singlet and tights that were under my jeans. As I come across a crossroad, pausing to make a decision, a mechanical roar echoes from behind me. 'It's close,' I think. With all logical thoughts running out of my head, I turn right. As I turn another left, I hit a dead end.

"Shit" I mutter.

As I turn around, I realise there won't be enough time to run back. Instead, I glance back towards the limestone wall. 'If I have enough time, I can scale the wall. Or, I can face the demonic creature chasing me' I think. Abruptly, loud footsteps of a beast like Godzilla cause me to lead to option 1. As my eyes scan the wall, they spot a pipeline on the Right wall, fairly close to the back wall.

"Perfect" I say to myself.

As I take a few steps back, I then close my eyes, take a slow deep breath, and run. As I am running to the back wall, I lift up my left leg, which I push against the back wall, thrusting my body to the left wall. My sweaty palms almost lost grip on the cold pipe. As I regain focus, I adjust myself so both legs are on the pole. Then, I scale the wall like a spider. Feeling accomplished, I turn around. All the blood drains from my face when I see the monster. It must been at least 12 feet tall, with being 5 foot 5, is double my size. A gulp arises from my throat. As the terror seizes me, I stand utterly still when a rope seizes my neck. I try to scream in pain, as the rope becomes tighter. As I collapse of pain, I am unable to move my arms or legs at all. My fingers, the only working part of the body, scrape the package in the pocket in my pants that I stole only hours before. I sigh of relief. Then a shadowed figure stands over me, which I immediately know is a man, due to the bulkiness and silhouette.

He says to me "Have a nice time", then he raises his foot and before it reaches me, I wake up.

I scream, as I crawl away from the wall. I check my surroundings, making sure I'm still in one piece. As I scan the four walls, sadness creeps into my heart. As much as that nightmare scares the shit of me, the feeling of running and freedom always stabs at me, as I know that is now out of reach. As my index and middle fingers of the right hand rub my temple, I remember and recap what happened last night.

"I'm a witch, I am a wicked witch. I am in a prison full of other evil wizards not terrorists or psychopaths I assumed for the past year, who have gone to the dark side." I say to myself as I breather slowly to regain control of my body. I curse at myself for going to sleep. I can't sleep, as when that door opens, terror seizes me, and demons crawl out from the shadows to seize my unconscious body. Also known as nightmares. As I glance down, I see little rays of sunlight. I turn around, seeing the shutters close off almost most of the sunlight; some of the slippery sucker come through. As a glimmer of hope, shimmers in my heart, I smile, knowing that there might be a tiny chance, of escape. As I continue thinking about escape and freedom, my thoughts are cleared by the sound of a British man saying

"Hey Princess, wanna tell me what happened yesterday?"

This thick British accent and his sense of humor always keep me grounded. That bugger always knows how to make me laugh.

As I walk, or more hop over to the cell wall connecting us, I crouch down, and then rest my ass on the ground. I pull out a rectangular brick, and rest it beside us, so that we can see each other.

"That depends," I say, "In what you know."

He laughs, and then crouches down, so his face is visible. He has dark skin, gorgeous hazel eyes, and green hair. I know what you're thinking. Green hair, seriously? Well, it was originally brown, but then after being spat on by Erumpent, his hair turned green, according to him of course.

"Yello Princess," He grins, with gleaming eyes that spell trouble and curiosity.

"Sup Trenton". I smile back, because it's so hard not to.

"So, a little birdy told me, that ya got a little visit from some people last night". He smirks at me, already knowing the answer.

"I may have". He hates our game we play. How I always elude his questions. From the look on his face, he knows it too.

"Alright, enough bullshit, what happened last night?" He is so desperate for gossip. Its not like anything actually happens on this floor.

"As long as you answer all my questions. Truthfully and Detailed. Deal?"

"Deal." We shake hands through the wall. His hand is double my size, so I always feel so safe and protected whenever around him. "Now spill" he declares.

"Okay, last night, when you were all asleep, two figures came into my cell. They made this light appear like the sun and everything." A little stab at my heart again, because of an object I may never see again. I continue with the story "One was an auror, well that's what he said, named Malcom Machery."

"Never heard of him. Must be new" Trenton says. That pipes up my curiosity, but I'll ask later.

I continue. "The other person was a woman, named Hermione Granger."

He stares at me, wide-eyed and terrified, a look I have never seen before, which scares the bejesus out of me.

"Hermione Granger, as in, the Hermione Granger?"

"That's what she said."

"What did she ask about?"

"That's the thing, I think she had a plan of attack, you know to get information, but cause I'm a dumb idiot, I said I have no idea who you are. She asked then if I know about Hogwarts, a dude names harry potter, and Magic."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Umm." I pause, and find the courage and words to continue. "She said I'm a witch. A very evil witch. Then I said get out, and they left, taking the light with them, then I cried and fell asleep."

"Ya fell asleep? Ya have never been asleep since ya gotten here." He continues to stare at me, with empathetic eyes, which I believe.

"Yeah, I did, I had the worst nightmare too."

"Do ya wanna talk bout it?"

"No thanks". Now, after a silent couple of seconds, I ask him

"Are you a wizard, Trenton?"

He pauses. I see his mouth twitch.

"Yes."

I close my eyes, already, feeling betrayed. I don't wanna yell at him though. Being my only friend, I use a meditation technique I learnt a couple of years ago. I open my eyes again. The look on his face is apologetic, and washes away all anger towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me Trenton" I whisper.

"Cause I didn't want ya to be scared. I wanted for us to be real friends." He stops and continues. "I knew ya were a witch, from the first moment I saw ya. Ya had real potential Annabelle; I saw it with me own eyes. I saw how ya were so brave and selfless, even if ya didn't show it. I knew how fragile ya were, so I didn't want to tell ya before you weren't ready."

I look up to him. When I stare into his Hazel eyes, I know he is saying the 100% truth. I wanted to ask so much more, wanted to know how to do stuff, but I didn't have the words to explain anything.

I asked him "Trenton, how did you know?"

"I knew Annabelle, cause ya were special. Cause when ya got angry, the sea would cry out in angry waves I tell ya. When you were mildly content, the waves were quiet. I knew ya were a witch, cause you could do magic without a wand, or without even thinking about it. That's how I knew."

I stare at him, amazed, that I never noticed this before. I feel so stupid, for even thinking about getting mad at him.

I ask him another question. "How did I get here?"

He looks at me, then asks "Are ya sure ya wanna know?"

I nod, feeling dread already inside of me, but I must know. I am sick of secrets locking all the doors to the truth. "Tell me" I say.

He breathes heavily, then starts talking "I personally didn't know for a long time. But one day, I heard a couple of those guards talking bout ya. They said, They said that ya stole something, something no one could steal. They said that ya were so fast and quick that no one even noticed. They said that ya stole from Gringotts, the bank that was so protected Princess. They said that no one had the guts too. But ya did. Ya actually got away. Ya were so close; ya were the best thief known to this world. They called ya Hermes. They gave that name ya. Hermes. Until, an auror, named Cormac Gaunt, and took ya down. Rumor has it that a dragon or a mythical beast chased you like that. People dunno what ya even stole. But that ya were reckless, and ya were stupid. They didn't even know ya a girl. However, ya were the best. People fear the name Hermes now I tell ya. Nevertheless, that is how ya got here. Ya stole something, and hours later, ya were caught."

I swallow the information that Trenton has overloaded. I understand know. Everything now fits into place. From the sirens, to the walls shifting, to the dragon, to everything. It all makes sense.

"I stole a stone. It a black stone, with gold engravings, no words describing its beauty. I was gonna sell it. I wanted it so badly. I needed it, so the kids and I could actually you know, get a house."

Trenton looks up at me confused. "Other kids? What other kids Princess?"

"Before I stole from Gringotts, I was in a group of bandits. We lived in the Middle East. We travelled daily, from Iran, to Afghanistan, to Iraq, we kept moving. We were street thieves. Couldn't notice us if you tried. I was always looking out for new things, water purifiers and everything. One day, I heard a group of people whisper about a fortune, worth of money, rare objects and knowledge. I followed the,, and I saw a passageway. The next day, I went down it, and discovered what they were talking about. It was beautiful Trenton, so beautiful. Books, so many books. There was money, hundreds and hundreds of coins. And then I saw it. The stone was located in a glass container. I was memerized. I stole that. Then an alarm went off. I ran for the hills. Then, a monster started chasing it, I told the kids to go to the safehold. I told them that I loved them. The older ones, my age, demanded that they help me. I refused, ordered them to help the others. I kept running. As I almost got away. The man, Cormac Gaunt, lassoed my neck, and stomped on my face, knocking me out. Next thing I knew, I woke up here."

He stares at me, analyzing everything I just said.

I continue to say something "I also stole a necklace. It had a hourglass in the middle. It was so beautiful. The guards didn't see it though. I still have it."

I dig my hand in my shirt and pull out the necklace. The necklace, still shining beautiful as the day I found it, always mesmorises me. Trenton holds his breath.

"Annabelle, that's that's, how did ya keep it?"

"I dunno. But I swear that no one is taking it from me. Trenton, How did you get here?"

As soon as I ask the question, his face drops. I say quickly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I'm so sor-"

"I killed someone." He looks at him, and my breath hitches. He continues. "I was reckless, and I accidentally killed a man. He was abusing a younger girl, his daughter I think. I was caught up in the moment, and I killed him. Its against the law to kill anyone, especially muggles. So, I was sent here. They could've given me a death sentence, but they didn't. I didn't use a wand though, which made me even more dangerous." As he is about to continue, loud thuds echo from the hallway.

"Quickly Annabelle, the Guards are coming" Trenton says. I nod my head in approval. "We'll talk later princess. See ya" he whispers. I grab the brick and slide it back into place, making me feel isolated in despair. Just as I go the stand up, the door opens. I swivel my head, and lose all my breath. I see them. Suddenly, a bright light flashes in front of me. I release a high-pitched squeal. As I fall to the floor, Tiredness makes me close my eyes. 'No No, Don't go to sleep.' I think to myself. Nevertheless, it is no use. As my body is smashed against the concrete, my eyes start to shut closer. As they are closing, I hear Trenton's yells and a blurred out conversation. As nausea fills me, I feel my body being pulled up from the ground into a strong set of arms. Before I am sent into a slumber, I hear a voice in my ear.

"Hush my child, Hogwarts is waiting. Sleep now, whilst you can Hermes."


	3. Train Torture

**Hey guys! Sorry for not publishing anything! Just have been busy lately. Just want to thank SkyPrincess101 and** **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover** **for your reviews!**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think!**

I lay motionless, feeling some sort of freedom. There is no nightmares, no dreams, just empty black despair. I am dead. I must be dead; it is the only logical explanation. I saw the light, and now I am not in either hell or heaven, which is such a shame. I was so excited to ascend my throne. As I wish I could be in hell instead of this black shitty space, I feel my body violently slammed into what appears to be multiple seats. I open my eyes wearily, to see that I am in a carriage, a train carriage. I glance outside, and see that I am on a train.

I sit up, and feel terror seize me. How in hell did I get on a train! I slowly try to recap what happened before, when a pain shatters my skull. I run my fingers on my temple, trying to recover from that pain. That's strange, because it's the first time that has ever happened. I try to see what is going on, but my vision still blurs. A million figures seem to be outside my window, but I have no fudging idea why. I try to move, but something holds me back. When my vision slowly comes back, I see what holds me back. I curse under my breath at the horrific site before me. Black, metal chains line the ceiling, each attached with unbreakable bolts and locks. The floor ties me down as well. I am trapped. Aside from the upgrade in cells, nothing has changed. I try to move, but am restricted. It is no use; no amount of effort can break me free of these chains. I suddenly realise that my body wasn't slammed by a who, but by a what. It was the train. I groan in agony and frustration. I feel isolated in which is unescapable. I then finally remember what I heard last night. It was a man, talking about Hogwarts. I violently struggle, and manage to twist my body, to see outside of this cell, I mean carriage.

I hold my breath as I see what is beyond me. Hundreds of people, laughing, smiling, taking photos. Envy stabs throughout me. To see all these people with families, whilst being stolen from mine, makes me descend deeper into despair. As I keep staring out the window. I spot a familiar woman, with her back towards me. I squint, outlining the silhouette of the woman. Suddenly, I get de ja vu. It is Hermione Granger! I turn even more, hearing my back crack in multiple places. Oh shit, what the hell right? I now definitely know it's her. She appears to be standing next to two men. One is a ranger, and the other has raven dark hair. They seem to be in position for a photo. I raise my head, and poke my tongue out. Maybe I did make it, but from the expression from other people, I definitely know I'm noticed. They stare in confusion, asking, ' _what are you doing here?'_ Frankly, I tend to ignore most of those stares now. As I stare at Hermione granger, I see my reflection in the mirror. I look away, feeling disgusted. No, I'm not one of those girls who are drop dead gorgeous and admire themselves in the mirror. I have medium white to olive skin tone, with dark blue eyes. I have a medium sized nose, which is okay, but not amazing. My hair, a catastrophe of brown curls with blonde streaks looks like a cat has just died. I look away, embarrassed as that is the person I am now. A prisoner, a monster, a criminal. Flashes cause me to come back to reality, just in time to see Hermione turn around. She is oblivious to me, which I am used to. I also manage to see the two people next to her. The raven-haired man has porcelain skin, and has mesmerizing green skin. He appears to be the same age as Hermione. The ranger has noticeable bright red hair, with pale blue eyes. They all share warm smiles. Envy stabs at me again. Okay, I seriously need to get that under control. As Hermione looks at me, she stares in horror, at me. I don't know why. Probably because she hates my guts. She turns to the ranger, saids things out of my hearing range, and goes somewhere. The two boys look at each other in confusion. Yes, I know how you feel. I might be a woman, but I am always confused when we always do stuff too. I hear footsteps come from the corridor. I turn just in time, to who I hope is my savior, Hermione Granger.

"What in Diagon alley are you doing here?" She saids. Her tone of voice, worried and considerate, surprises me.

"Here, as in earth, or as in this train carriage. Because I would love to know the answer to both." I sarcastically say.

"As in wrapped in chains!" She replies, her voice raising even higher.

"Oh that, yeah, I have no clue about that." I say, wishing I knew why chains are like my second shadow.

She walks over to me. Before I say it is no use, she pulls out a black stick. I am confused for a second, and then realise it must be a wand. Seriously? I only thought those existed in children books. I want to say that it is no use, but she saids something whilst immaculately moving her wand gracefully.

"Alohormora" she says, in her fancy British accent. I cannot help but giggle. Whilst I am still acting like a child, my feet are released from the air, and crash onto the chairs.

"Owww!" pain radiates through my legs. I am still throbbing when a realization sets into me. My chains. They are off. I want to scream in pain, when I notice my thin and frail bodies oversized feet. A horrified look appears on my face.

"What is wrong Anna-"? She has also spotted it. My ankles. They have a rim of green and purple as large as a python wrapped around them. I glance up at Hermione's face, which is full of anger and sympathy, which for the life of me, I cannot tell who that is towards. She looks down at me. She then grabs her wand, and repeats that fancy word. My hands feel light as feathers, scaring the bejesus out of me. Like my ankles, a green and purple also rims my wrists. I feel sick. I cannot even bare to take the collar around my neck. Before I can protest, Hermione already has unlocked it, and slowly removes it. I wince in pain, as I see skin being removed as well. My empty stomach wants to spill its guts out of nothing at the sight of the inside of the collar. Dried up skin and blood are on it, which fills me with dread. Pain shoots all through my body.

"This is inhumane." She whispers. I see a line of tears stream down her cheek, making me also start to cry.

"It's my fault. I am the only one to blame." She looks at me, with horror and sadness etched into her expression.

"No one. No one, should ever, EVER, be captured like this." Her voice is raising, and before I can say anything, a man arrives at the door.

The man is old, with cracked skin and white hair. He stares at Hermione. He looks disgusted and furious.

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OUT OF THIS! SHE IS A PRISONER, DESERVING TO BE LOCKED UP FOR HER HORRIBLE ACTIONS! YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUINING EVERYTHING?" He bellows, in a load roaring voice. I want to hide in a cocoon of despair. Hermione looks sad, and I start to question what a mud-blood is.

Suddenly, the ranger and the raven-haired man come sprinting down the hall. A murderous expression appears on the ranger, with his blue eyes dark as a thunderstorm. He goes to attack the man, but is restricted by the other man.

"Ron, Ron Stop! Stop this Now!" The man saids, with support and anger. He have some logic, obviously not wanting results to violence.

Ron, squirms for a few more seconds, then, as his brain starts to work again, he stops struggling. The raven-haired man now releases him. Although he saids he is all right, Ron appears to have steam come out of his nostrils. He breathes deeply.

Hermione saids sweetly to him "Ron, Ron Listen to me. It's okay. I am all right. Sir, I am now asking you to leave. Now" Her concern for Ron disappears as she orders the man to leave. With a huff and a puff. The older man storms out of the carriage, leaving the four of us. Ron is calmed down now. He takes Hermione's hands, and lifts her forehead to meet his.

"He shouldn't have said that. I am so sorry Hermione. I should've been there."

"You couldn't have been Ron; I took off on my own. I'm fine."

"But I should protect you. That's what I should've down. I'm a failure. I'm such a failure Hermione." Ron saids. Meanwhile, the raven-haired man and I both look around, trying to not interrupt their cute romantic moment. The man, just as awkward as I am, coughs deeply, obviously trying to signal that their not alone. That makes me grin, as that is so something that I would do.

"Right." Hermione says. She moves away from Ron, although the smile hasn't. She pats down her clothing, then looks at me, up and down.

"Where is your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Your textbooks, your creature, your Robes!" she cries. The men also looked as shocked as Hermione does.

"I don't, I don't," I stammer. Never, in my life, have I ever, had someone care for me. I have always been the mother. Overwhelming emotions arise.

"I don't know!" Is all I can stammer, before I burst into tears. I don't know why, but I feel like my whole life has exploded. I don't know what has happened.

Hermione looks down at me, and then pulls me up. Confusion arises before she engrosses me in a hug. I am at least two inches taller, but I feel safe and protected in her embrace. "Thank-you" I stammer.

She releases me. But her eyes tell me she didn't want to. Neither did me. I felt comforted, which is a new emotion for me to ever feel. As a new emotion is stirring through me just I go to say what I feel, there is a loud alarm. Hermione eyes widen, and she looks shocked.

"Holy Hogwarts! The time!" She exclaims. The two other men look now worried.

"We have to go Hermione." Ron says, gently taking her arm.

"Alright." Hermione turns towards me. "Promise me you'll write a letter? Promise?"

"I promise." The glow has once again returned to my stomach.

"Also, do me a favor, and if anything goes wrong, let me know as soon as possible. I mean anything. If anyone ties you up in chains, you tell them that you are under the protection of Hermione Granger. Use this as evidence." She hands me an object wrapped in brown parchment. I slowly unravel it, for it to reveal a magnificent image of an M, all decorated. I feel so thankful for here. I want to tell her everything about my life, so that she can help me.

Instead, I barely choke out "I promise."

"Good." She replies. She then pulls me into another hug. As I am lost in the moment, I hear a subtle cough. It's from Ron. That bastard.

Hermione steps back, and says goodbye before she finally leaves. As I go to attempt sitting back down, a throb radiates throughout my head.

"Owwwww!" I cry! What in shitting hell is that? It better be not be contagious, or fatal.

I stumble into the chair, the seats as welcoming as before. As I turn outside to see if I can catch one final glimpse of Hermione, I stop dead.

Standing outside, is a gorgeous boy, or man should I say. He stands at least 6 feet tall, with fair skin, amazing jet black hair, and gorgeous green eyes, sparkling like jades in the sunlight. He has broad shoulders, and from what I can see, is cute. Really Cute. As I continue to stare, The Raven-Haired man comes towards him, and embraces him in a hug, even though he's at least a foot shorter than the boy. The boy steps back, straightens the hidden monstrosity he's wearing, and steps onto the train. My heart skips a beat. He's coming, onto this train! As I start to over exaggerate, I hear footsteps coming down the corridor, and I turn towards them, I see it is the boy. Fortunately, he is oblivious to me. But as he heads down the corridor, appearing to be in a hurry, I get a real close up of him. Oh yeah, he's cute alright. Sooner than I have liked, he disappears. As I sit there, experiencing what hotness I just saw. A stampede of elephants comes down the hall. Except it's not elephants. There girls. So I guess I wasn't the first to notice him. As they bombard the hallway, they are also oblivious to me as well. It's like I'm the weakest puppy in a pet store.

As they head down the corridor, a chorus of "Albus!" echo. So that must be his name. Albus. Albus who? I wonder. As I am in my thoughtful state, a large whistle makes me cram my fingers into my ears. Suddenly, the train starts to move. Oh No! Trains moving equals motion sickness. And I have horrible motion sickness. Its okay, its okay, I think. I will be fine. Its only a train moving right?

The answer is wrong. Very very wrong. As I try to remain calm, I feel as if my body has been burnt, then put into a blender, then put into a microwave. Long story short, it doesn't feel good. After at least and hour, I find a comfortable position where I can admire the countryside and listen to gossip from people passing my carriage. As time flies, I admire the countryside, with its rolling hills of green pastures and little cottages like in Middle Age Villages. Then the scene will change to a crammed city with people bustling about. As I pass these beautiful places, I know I will never experience something like this again. As I view the scenes changing as fast as light, I hear whispers of news from people passing my carriage. Although I cannot hear it all, I try to piece it together. These two girls had whispered about the word Azkaban and slytherin. Which I predict is about me. A group of boys had talked about I think something called quidditch, Albus being a seeker, and James someone a chaser. As the chatter starts to become less and less frequent, I stare out of the window, slowly dreading when I will end this blissful solitude.

As I see the sky change from lightness to darkness with a glimmering moon greeting us with its beautiful glow, I soon realise we are about to arrive. Where, I don't particular know, but I think it might have to do with a place called Hogwarts. As I hear the screech of train tracks colliding with metal wheels, I hold onto the emblem that Hermione gave me. Still so beautiful, whenever I view it makes me step out of the horrible world I know and into a place called hope.

As I hear the train stopping. Shouts echo from outside. The yells of 'First graders and any new comers! This way this way!' is what I manage to decipher of this catastrophic chaos. I sit utterly still, unsure of what I should do. I don't know whether coming out and facing everyone is better than sitting here being a coward. Following this newfound courage. I manage to stand up, and as slow as a snail, walk down the corridor. With each step making my body ache, I get to the nearest door I can find. As I look at all the people in front of me, I realise that I am still in my filthy uniform. Oh well, no one is going to car right? With all the muscle left in my arm, which is not a lot, with Gods help I open the sliding door. I walk down the stairs, making sure that I don't slip or fall.

As I merge into the sea of people, I already notice the stares. People's eyes scan my body confusion, disgust, or already hatred. Talk about love at first sight. What about hate at first sight. I look to the ground, waiting to be out of this crowd until I run into a man. He is around my height, and has thin gray hair, a cracked mouth and creases that cover every inch of his face. He has sunken cheeks, and bulging eyes like a bug he wears a brown coat, and has a hunchback with hunched shoulders. In a mean, grim voice, he says to me "New student?" His voice seems to be checking me out, to see what pain he can make me suffer.

I nod, as that is all I can do. He laughs and then mumbles, "follow me", before he walks away. As the only order I have received today, I quickly hurry after him, ignoring the pain radiating through my joints. Part of me wants to wait it out. The other part of me wants to see a doctor. I decide with waiting it out.

We arrive at a bank. The river is lit with a ribbon of moonlight that shines as bright as a diamond. As I follow the ribbon of moonlight, I gasp at the sight of incredible architecture. A castle looms over the river, with soaring towers and giant halls and rooms. Corridors cross everywhere, mesmerizing me.

"Enough staring you little brat" the man grunts. He walks down onto the bank. I follow him.

"What is your name?" I ask. Soon, I immediately regret my decision as he spins in a millisecond.

"No talking. For the record, I am Mr. Filch. That is what you will address me as, understood." I nod my head in agreement, suddenly feeling very ill. He smiles evilly at me, then turns and continues walking. A small boat comes into my vision. It is made out of wood, which has turned green and is now covered in green seaweed, which has aged.

"In you hop you rascal." He says, pointing to the boat. I carefully slide into it, not wanting to get any splinters or some water-borne disease. He then saids to me,

"Now, I'm going to push you, and then you're off. Do not look for me again. Understood?" I only nod in agreement once more. He grunts, pushing me into the river. Suddenly, I am gliding in the glorious moonlight.

I marvel at the water, its dark colour captivating my gaze. I reach out, and put my hand into it. Never have I felt this freedom before. As I look up to the castle, I sigh, realizing that my time in my magic carpet has ended. The boat goes into the shore. As I struggle to get out, I hear a rustle in the bushes. Strange, as nothing was there when I exited the boat. As I am standing in the sand, I am strangled by two massive beefy hands, which hold me into position. I squirm, but it is no use. This person has trapped me with fat and muscle. A dark laughter echoes from the shadows. Then a boy steps out. He has brown-cropped hair, dark hazel eyes and very light skin. He laughs as he saunters towards me.

"Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here. A Prisoner of Azkaban." He rolls his eyes, which I might appreciate if I wasn't locked up. A mischievous smile creeps onto his face. Before I can retort back to him, his fist slams me in my face. I try to move. Then, he raises his hands again, beating me relentlessly. I cannot see. Blood pools from my nose, and I can barely keep my eyes open. However, I persist, and win over the urge of shutting them. The person who had straddled me pushes me into the sand, a pleasure that I barely experience until pain arches through my stomach. The boy who had punched me obviously thought that wasn't enough. She kicks at my stomach. Then stands on my legs. Tears now class with the sand like waves. I scream in pain, which they respond with by laughing. The beefy boy now starts jumping on my legs. After trying to stand up, or fight back, I hear a crack. Before I can even think, I scream in agony. My femur bone has shattered in half. Suddenly, a white light appears before me. Death! Thank God! It's about time! However, the light soon disappears, and so does the boys. As I fight the urge to stay awake, a big man the size of a giant hovers over me.

"Blimey, what have yer done to yerself?"

However, I cannot speak because the pain is too great. Instead of replying, I say:

"Help me."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!**


End file.
